


From the moment we are born

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Blood Must Have Blood Part I, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Commander Lexa, inspired by the quote "Love is weakness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the moment we are born

From the moment we are born, we are told: don't fall in love.  
From the second we come to this world, we are told: harden your heart if you want to survive.  
From the minute we step into this fight, we are told: don't be a fool, love is weakness.  
Every advice we get is the same: to survive you will have to make sacrifices.  
Before we go into battle, we are told: protection of our own comes first, always.  
From every person we meet, we are told the same: you can't save them if you can't even save yourself.  
From our mothers we are told: protection of our own comes first, even before our own hearts.  
From our fathers we are told: to save them all you will have to sacrifice the few to save the many.  
From our families we are told: you can't break not even for a minute, there are rules for a reason.  
From the communities we are told: you can’t rule and love at the same time, one must have to go.  
From the world we are told: love is weakness and weakness… means death.


End file.
